The Eight Chosen
by poseidongurl4
Summary: Five girls and three boys discover who they truly are,but they have special gifts unlike their siblings'.They arrive just in time,because the two camps need someone to lead them into battle while their leaders confront the Giants. After, "The Lost Hero"


**Chapter 1: Alejandra's Beginning **

**Hey, what's happin'in'. I got that from a friend from school. She's pretty cool, but I don't see her too often.*sigh* Anyway, This is officially my second story ever, and I hope you like it. This is the prologue to "Summer at Camp Half Blood" and "Summer at Camp Half Blood: Alejandra's POV"If you haven't read Alejandra's POV, then you won't know where the story starts , Daughter of Apollo12 and I are working together on this, and we are not proud to say: **

***large intake of breath* ...pjo,. **

**There, are you happy now?*people nod* Good, now go ahead and read this awesome story.**

"So, what do you girls do as hunters?" I asked

Thalia turned to face me. They, meaning the hunters of Artemis, were escorting me to Camp Half-Blood. They had explained to me all about how I being a half-blood(demigoddess) attracted the manticore and how I have to go to camp now that I'm turning 13 in two weeks. I already got covered for school until after my birthday, so it won't be a problem anymore.

"Nothing much. Just travel across the country, sometimes the world, and hunt down dangerous monsters that have reformed," she said. "Nothing holds you down but your oath and you don't have much responsibility."

I nodded thoughtfully. Should I join? Wait, would I have the _guts_ to join?I shook the thought were in the back of the group.

"Do you need to call someone? Anyone who is close to you." Thalia asked.

I shook my head. Back at school, I didn't really have friends. I was more of a loner, and I liked it. Sure I had a few acquaintances, but they just didn't get me. So far, this is the most interesting thing that has happened to me since that unexpected trip to the beach I had with my aunt.

"Can I ask you something, Thalia?" she motioned me to go ahead. "Have you ever had a sense of loneliness? That no one really understands you. That they thought you just weren't exactly normal."

There was a long pause. I turned to see that Thalia had a pained expression on her face. She quickly masked it and turned to answer me.

"Yes. Yes I have."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day before, we had gone to my apartment to tell my mom.

_*Flashback* _

_Knock. Knock .Knock._

"_Quien es?" said my mom in a singy-song voice. It was Spanish for, "who is it?"_

"_Me mom. I brought a few friends." I said in fluent Spanish. I patted my hands dry on my jeans. I was nervous on how she would react, but I didn't have to worry about that._

_As she opened the door, I involuntarily started twitching. You see, I'm ADHD and dyslexic. So I, of course, started getting jittery._

"_Hi, how are you?" my mom asked. She only knew a few English words, but enough to know what I'm not suppose to be saying._

_Artemis stood forward, in her adult form, and said, "My name is Artemis, and I am here to offer your daughter a special opportunity to extend her knowledge." In fluent Spanish._

_To tell you the truth, I really wasn't that surprised._

_Inside, on our couch, Artemis was feeding my mom some lies while I was looking at pictures on the internet on my my mom turns and asks me, "De verdad quieres ir?"(Do you really want to go?)_

"_Si. Me dejas ir?"(Yes, May I go)_

_She looked thoughtful for a while then smiled. "Vaya empacar sus cosas."(go pack up) _

_I squealed with joy as I ran to my tiny room to pack up. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I smiled as I remembered what Thalia had almost done when my big brother tried to hit on her when my mom wasn't in the room. Luckily, Thalia and Lady Artemis were the only huntresses there.

Lady Artemis gave me an enchanted Hello Kitty duffle bag that could carry 200 items of my choice. I filled about a fourth of it with just books, and the rest with my other…things.

Somehow, we were already in Missouri. How we got from Los Angeles, California to Kirksville, Missouri in one night and a half was a mystery to me.

Thalia and Alex Salatin daughter if Demeter were my only friends, but that's because I'm said to be anti-social.

As we were crossing a small river far up ahead of town, I started feeling more energized by the water's touch and my senses grew sharper. I sensed something was watching us, and it didn't feel friendly.

**How was that? Please review. Constructed criticism and ideas are accepted .**

**Funny Quote/Line of the Day****: Man – So, what do you do for a living?**

**Woman – I'm a female impersonator.**

**Man – O.O**


End file.
